Flowers
by AnahitatheMoonlakefairy
Summary: Laurel finally came to live in Avalon to help Yasmine overthrow Marion. Tamani and Laurel had a seedling, but it was stolen. Seventeen years later, Caelia is just another normal fifteen-year-old, but she soon finds out she isn't normal. She blooms and finds out she's a faerie, but not just any faerie. With this new information, Caelia's whole world is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wings characters. Tamani for right now. Caelia, Arlan, Caelia's mom and the teachers are my characters.  
**

**This is after the four books in the Wings series so if you haven't read them, you may be a little lost with what's going on with the characters from the books, but I can't stop you from reading this so read away.  
**

**_Flowers_  
**

**About seventeen years ago**

Marion pulls her cloak tighter around her. She looks around frantically, making sure the sentries don't hear her. She looks down at the seedling, sleeping silently in her arms. She moves stealthily through the forest. When she hits the road, she puts the seedling down on the edge to make sure someone would see her. She smiles down at the seedling, but when she opens her eyes, it reminds her so much of Laurel that pure hatred courses through her veins.

Marion isn't a killer, but she does want revenge for being kicked off the throne. Bright lights come around the corner, piercing through the thick line of trees. Marion turns and dashes into the forest, crouching behind a bush so she isn't seen. A machine she'd heard was a car stops a few feet from the seedling. An evil grin creeps across her face as a human woman gets out of the vehicle and crouches by the child.

She looks around as if looking for someone, but she doesn't seem to notice Marion. The woman picks up the note that Marion wrote. Marion had the note memorized. It said: "I do not want to keep this child, but I don't have the strength to completely give her up. I am writing this to whoever finds her. Her name is Caelia and she was just born. Please take care of her, but be warned. She may be more than you bargained for."

"Caelia," Marion hears the woman whisper.

She slowly moves farther into the forest, her feet moving like they were made to sneak around. When she's in denser forest, she stands, removing the cloak from around her. She breathes a sigh of relief, her blossom spreading out to full length. A smirk works its way onto her face as she makes her way back to the gate, back to Avalon.

**Present Day**

"Caelia, if you don't get your butt out of bed, you're going to be late for school," my mom shouts up the stairs, loud enough that people down the block could've heard her.

I mutter under my breath as I lazily pull myself out of bed. I look out my window to see that it's snowing. I smile, knowing that I'm going to love today, but everyone else will complain that it's too cold. I jump out of bed and look at the calendar I pinned to the wall near my door. I check the date and see that today's December 20th, only one more day before winter starts which is my favorite season.

I walk to my closet and pull off my pajama top. I look in the full-length mirror in the corner at my back. The bump is still there, but I don't worry too much. I haven't told my mom about it. She'd go into the 'real mom' speech.

I was adopted. My adoptive mom found me on the side of a road. Whenever something bad happened to me, she'd talk about how it's my real mother's fault and that she never should have just left you on the side of a road. Then she'd get all teary-eyed and tell me that she never would have found me if my real mom hadn't left me on the side of a road. I've experienced that speech enough times that I didn't want to experience it ever again.

I put on a bra, ignoring the bump as best as I can. I pull on a purple T-shirt and change into a pair of shorts that go to my knees. I slip into a pair of flip-flops and head downstairs. As I'm walking down the stairs, I try not to fall on my face as I put my hair into a ponytail. I head to the kitchen where my mom is making breakfast. She looks up from the coffee she's sipping and smiles as me. When she sees what I'm wearing, her smile fades.

"Do you always have to dress like you're going to the beach when it's winter?" she asks, staring at my flip-flops.

I nod, laughing as she shakes her head, not knowing why I'm dressed the way I am. I don't get it either, but whenever I don't dress like I'm going to the beach in the wintertime, I get really hot. It's really weird, but I don't mind. I head to the fridge when I see what time it is.

"Shoot, I'm late," I say.

I hear my mom chuckle as I grab my book bag and scramble out the front door. I run all the way to school. I stop to catch my breath when I hit the parking lot. The bell rings, signaling I have five minutes before the late bell or as the students like to put it, five minutes before I get detention. I run all the way to the front doors of the school in record time.

I fling one of the doors open. I begin to run to my first period class when I collide with someone coming out of the office. I fall on my butt, the contents of my bag scattering all over the floor. I scramble to collect everything so I won't be late. I grab for a highlighter when someone grabs for it, too. I jerk my hand back as if I'd been burned. I finally look up to see who I collided with. My cheeks redden when I see that it's a guy I've never seen before. A really cute guy, I might add. He hands me the highlighter and smiles.

"I believe this is yours," he says.

"Thanks," I say, accepting the highlighter from him.

He helps me to my feet and I just stand there and stare. His eyes are a deep green color and his hair seems to have a green tint to it. He really is cute. His eyes seem to stare into me as if he could see my soul.

"I'm Arlan. I'm new here. Do you mind if you showed me around?" he says to me, his voice sounding like silk.

I just wanted to wrap myself up in it.

"Uh, sure. I'm Caelia, by the way and I'm really sorry I ran into you. I woke up late and I didn't want to be late for school," I say, right as the late bell rings.

Arlan laughs, his eyes crinkling. I sigh.

"I guess I can survive one detention. So, what class do you have first period?" I ask.

He looks down at a piece of paper I just notice he's holding.

"Uh, sophomore English," he answers.

I give a mental cheer.

"You might have just saved me from detention," I say.

He looks at me, confused.

"I have sophomore English, too. I can just say I was helping you since you're new," I explain.

Arlan nods. I start to walk down the hall. Arlan falls in step next to me. We enter the classroom and Mr. John smirks, ready to give out a detention. I explain why we were late and the smirk fades from his face. I smile as I walk to my seat. Arlan sits in a desk a few desks across from me. The class goes by fast, but whenever I looked over at Arlan, he was staring at me. He didn't even pretend to look away or anything. He kept on staring.

The bell rings and I jump out of my seat as fast as I can. I wanted to get as far away from Arlan as possible. He was a creep even if he was cute. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on my side today. Apparently, Arlan and I had the next three classes together, so I had to endure more of his staring for three more hours. When the bell rang for lunch, I bolted out the door, so Arlan couldn't ask to sit with me. I didn't care if he was new. He could stare at someone else, just not me. I wasn't fast enough.

Arlan caught up to me before I could make it to the doors that led outside. I desperately needed fresh air, but I stop when Arlan called my name.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you," he says, jogging up to me.

I just nod, waiting for him to say what he wanted to, but he just keeps staring at me. Finally, the fear I felt turned into anger.

"Would you stop that?" I yell. "You've been staring at me in every single class and it's freaking me out."

Arlan looks away and I suddenly feel bad. I rest my hand on his arm.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I've just never had that kind of attention before," I say, my voice filled with guilt.

He nods as he smiles at me.

"It's okay. I'd be a little pissed off if someone stared at me for four hours."

I laugh and cover my nose when I snort. Arlan starts to laugh at that. I playfully punch his arm.

"It's not funny," I whine.

"Okay, okay," he says, holding his hands up in surrender.

"So, do you want to eat lunch with me?" I ask, pointing towards the doors behind me.

He raises an eyebrow at me.

"You want to eat outside? But it's snowy out there." It's his turn to whine.

I nod. "I love the cold. Why do you think I'm dressed like this?" I say, gesturing to my outfit.

He shrugs. "I don't know. I just thought you were insane," he says.

I laugh as I pull him out the doors to the snow-covered courtyard outside. The snow crunches under our feet, the sound soothing me. I let go of his wrist and turn to face him. I put my book bag down before I lay down on the ground, spreading my arms and legs out, making a snow angel. Arlan just stands there, shivering.

"How do you survive that?" he asks.

His breath comes out of his mouth in puffs of fog. I watch as he rubs his hands together. I get up and dust the snow off of my shorts.

"I have no idea. I just really like the cold and it doesn't seem to affect me," I answer.

"Can we go back inside?" he asks, his teeth starting to chatter.

I nod as Arlan starts to walk back to the warmth of the school. He sighs as the heat wraps around us. I shiver as if the heat is affecting me like the cold is affecting Arlan. Once Arlan is all warmed up, he looks at me.

"What?" I ask him.

"I want to show you something," he says, not elaborating.

I wait for him to go on, but he doesn't. "Okay, what do you want to show me?" I ask, strangely calm.

"It's a secret, but I'll show you tomorrow. Can I pick you up in the morning?"

I just stand there, bewildered. I know I should be scared or at least feel a little concerned, but I'm not. When I look into Arlan's eyes, I know he won't hurt me. I make up my mind and nod.

"Sure, I can give you my address after school," I say.

"That's okay. I think I can figure it out," Arlan says, mysteriously.

Still, I don't feel fear or concern.

"Okay, then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I say, just as the bell rings.

"Oops, looks like we don't have time to eat. Sorry about that," he says, apologetically.

"It's okay. I can always eat at home."

We check our schedules to see if we have fifth and sixth together, but we don't. I show him where his next classes are before I head off to mine. Fifth and sixth period go by in a blur without Arlan there staring at me. When the bell rings in sixth period, I pack up my things and head home. I open the front door, my feet dragging across the carpet. Mom comes into the living room.

"How was school?" she asks.

"Okay," I say.

"Are you all right?" she asks.

I nod. "Just a little tired, is all."

She nods, ushering me upstairs and into my bed. I kick off my flip-flops when she closes the door. I curl up in my blankets when my eyelids start to get heavy as all of the energy I had at lunch disappears. Sleep takes me a few minutes later and I don't wake up until the sun starts peeking from behind the horizon. I sit up, my back hurting. I figure it's the bump, so I take off my shirt to see what's wrong.

I look in the mirror and gasp. Five small white petals are growing out of my back, looking like a white orchid. I stare at my reflection, not moving. I stand like that for a few minutes before I touch one of the petals with a shaking hand. My hand brushes one petal and I feel it as if I touched my leg or arm.

"So it's real," I whisper to myself.

Then the shock subsides. I stare at the flower coming out of my back. It's beautiful and doesn't scare me.

"Now I know what Mom was talking about when she said I was special," I laugh.

I stare at it for a few more minutes when I remember Arlan's coming.

"How am I going to hide this?" I whisper to myself, frustrated.

I spot my winter coat sitting on my chair. Mom must have put it there. I grab it and put it on. The bulkiness of the jacket hides most of the flower, but you really can't tell I have a flower growing out of my back. I hear a car pull up and stop in front of the house. He's here. I slip into my flip-flops and head downstairs. I leave Mom a note before I head out the front door.

Arlan's leaning against his car, wearing a winter coat like me. He smiles at me when he sees me. He looks puzzled when he sees my jacket.

"Why are you wearing a jacket?" he asks me.

I shrug. "I don't know where we're going so I just wanted to be prepared," I answer, quickly.

He nods and opens the passenger door for me. I climb in and put my seatbelt on when I realize that he did find my house without any help. I don't ask him how he knew where I live. Instead, I stare out the window as Arlan starts the car and we pull away from my driveway. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I'm being nudged by Arlan, telling me we're here. I get out of the car, looking around. We're in a forest.

"It's beautiful," I whisper.

Arlan nods, keeping silent. We walk down a path, not speaking. We come to a clearing and Arlan stops and turns to me. He doesn't say anything.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" I ask, wondering what we're doing out here.

He shakes his head, confusing me even more.

"Well, sort of. I wanted to show you the forest, but I wanted to tell you something," he says, quietly.

He falls silent as if he doesn't know whether to tell me or not. I just wait until he decides. Finally, he does something. He kisses me. The kiss starts off slow, but suddenly turns passionate. I kiss him back. I deepen the kiss even more, if that's even possible. Arlan pulls away.

"Wow," he says.

I nod, not knowing what to say. Then, Arlan drops the bomb I think he was going to tell me before he kissed me.

"I'm a faerie," he whispers, barely loud enough for me to hear him.

"What?" I ask, thinking I heard him wrong.

"I'm a faerie," he says, louder.

Suddenly, we're surrounded by about ten guys who don't look older than 20-years-old. The oldest one, who looks like he is 20, walks towards us. Arlan steps in front of me as the man sighs.

"Arlan, what are you doing?" the man asks.

I look at Arlan, wondering how he knows these people, but he's looking at the man.

"I'm talking to my friend," Arlan answers, never taking his eyes off of the man.

The man is only a few feet away from us now. I pull away from Arlan, falling to the ground. He kneels down next to me.

"Are yo-," he stops.

He's looking at my arms where his hands were touching me. I look down and see glitter or something sparkling on my arms. He stands up and steps away from me, looking from his hands to me and back.

"Arlan, what's wrong?" the man asks.

I sit there, stunned. To answer the man, he holds his hands out to him which are also sparkling. The man stares at Arlan's hands, then at me. The man takes a step towards me, but Arlan stops him.

"Don't touch Caelia. Let me do it," he says.

The man steps back as if Arlan had hit him.

"Caelia?" he asks.

I nod, standing up. "I'm Caelia," I say, being stunned speechless for the second time in only a few minutes.

Arlan walks over to me. He stands in front of me and unzips my jacket. I don't even realize he does it. I look down and stare, horrified that I only have a bra on. I realize forgot to put on a new shirt. I'm shocked into not moving and the jacket slips off completely, exposing my flower. Everyone gasps and Arlan takes a step back from me.

"Oh, goddess," the man mutters under his breath.

He stares at me for a second when realization and recognition form in his eyes.

"Is it really you?" he asks.

I just stare at him, not knowing what to do. He walks over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Caelia, do you know you were adopted?" he asks me.

A shiver goes down my spine as he says those words.

"How do you know I was adopted?" I say, accusingly, pulling away from him.

He stumbles backwards, surprised.

"It is you," he says.

Then he's hugging me and kissing the top of my head. I don't pull away because it just feels right.

"What's going on?" I ask when the man pulls away.

"Caelia, you're a faerie," he says.

I just stare at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm Tamani, but you can call me Tam or better yet, Dad. Caelia, you're my daughter." Tamani says.

**I would really appreciate it if you reviewed. This is my very first chapter and story, so I would like to have some feedback. If you want the next chapter please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wings character, Tamani, Laurel, Yasmine, Jamison, and Marion. I own Arlan, and Caelia.  
**

**Caelia**

I just stare at him, frozen in place by what he just said. I stand like that for a few minutes until the shock wears off. I shake my head, not wanting to believe him.

"No," I whisper, holding tears back.

Tamani takes a step towards me.

"It is true. Your mother is going to be so happy," he says, putting his hands on my shoulder.

I take a step back, his hands sliding off of my shoulders.

"No!" I shout at him. "My mother left me on the side of a road because she didn't want me. If it wasn't for my adoptive mother, I would be dead," I yell, taking another step away from all of them.

When I look around, Tamani and Arlan are the only ones I see. The others must've left when I was screaming. I look to Arlan, hoping he'll say this was all a joke, but he doesn't. He doesn't even look at me. Tamani shakes his head.

"No, you were stolen. Laurel and I searched for months, but we never found you. We didn't even know what kind of fairy you were and we didn't care. We just wanted to find you," Tamani explains.

I look at him. "Who's Laurel?" I whisper.

He looks me in the eyes. "Your mother," is all he says.

I shake my head again, tears streaming down my cheeks, falling to the soft earth I'm standing on. I realize I still don't have a shirt on, so I grab my jacket and turn to walk away.

"Wait," Arlan yells as he grabs my arm, stopping me from moving.

I struggle to break his grip, but he's stronger than me and won't let go.

"Arlan, don't. You know you shouldn't grab a blooming faerie. You could get pollen in her blossom," Tamani yells at him.

Arlan lets go of me as if I burned him and I fall to the ground. My head hits a root that's sticking out of the ground. I groan as I try to sit up, but the pain shoots through me when I move. I close my eyes, my head starting to throb.

"Caelia," Arlan and Tamani yell at the same time.

They both rush to my side and I feel one of them flip me onto my back. I groan at the movement. I hear both of them gasp, not knowing what's wrong. I open my eyes and feel my forehead, a sticky substance on my forehead from where I hit it. I look at my hand and see a clear liquid on my fingers.

"What is this?" I whisper, my voice soft because of the pain.

"It's sap. It's like blood for us. We're plants," Tamani says.

I feel the liquid fall down my face and my eyes suddenly feel heavy. As I start to black out, I hear Tamani say, "We need to get her to Avalon. Laurel can help her." Then everything goes black.

**Tamani**

I wipe the sap from Caelia's forehead when she blacks out.

"Open the gate," I yell at the trees, knowing the sentries heard me.

"We need to get her to Avalon, but we need to find her a shirt to where," I say to Arlan.

He stands up. "I have an extra one in my car," he says as he jogs away.

I sit next to Caelia, waiting for Arlan. I stroke her hair away from the sap still coming from the cut on her forehead.

"I wish Laurel was here. She could fix you," I whisper to Caelia.

Arlan runs toward us with a green shirt in his hand and I sit Caelia up, so we can put it on her. We put the shirt on her and I grab her jacket as Arlan carries her to the gate. When we get there, the other sentries turn towards us. They step back, letting us pass through the gate. When we step through, guards bow their heads at us. Jamison steps forward and looks down at Caelia. He looks at me and I nod, knowing exactly what he's asking. We head out to the Garden towards the Spring fairy district.

Arlan walks beside me and faeries part as we walk by as if they know what's going on. We walk past the Spring houses and everyone stops what they're doing to watch us walk by. I pause in front of my house and Arlan does the same. He looks at me, but I just stare at the ground. I sigh as I push the door open. I freeze when I see Laurel. Her back is to me and she keeps working as if she didn't hear me come in.

I clear my throat and Laurel turns to me. She smiles when she sees me and I fall in love with her all over again. Whenever I'm around her, she makes everything better. I walk over to her and give her a kiss. She gets up and leads me to the couch when Arlan walks in. Laurel pauses.

"Arlan, what are you doing here?" she asks.

He doesn't answer, just looks down at Caelia. That's when she notices her. She gasps.

"What happened?" she says, gesturing to Arlan to set Caelia down on the couch.

I step back as I watch Laurel work. She takes a green looking potion and puts the substance on Caelia's forehead. The wound starts to heal and goes away in a few minutes. Laurel sits down next to Caelia on the couch, stroking her hair. I stand next to her.

"You're a great mother," I say.

She looks up at me, tears in her eyes. "What do you mean? We had a daughter, but she's gone," Laurel says, her voice shaking.

I put my hand on her shoulder as she starts to cry. When she's done crying, I pull her into a hug.

"Laurel, this faerie is our daughter. This is Caelia," I whisper into her ear.

She pulls away from me, shaking her head. "No, it can't be," she whispers, putting her hand to her mouth.

I look to Arlan, who's standing in the corner, watching Caelia. Laurel gets up from the couch and starts to pace. I watch as she mutters to herself as she walks back and forth. Finally, she stops and sighs.

"Tam, just tell me what happened?" she says.

I clear my throat. "Well, Arlan was in the forest by your house with this girl and I heard him tell her he was a faerie. So, I jump in since I didn't know who this girl was. We started talking and Arlan had pollen on his hands, so he unzipped her jacket. She had a blossom and she said her name was Caelia and she was adoptive. Plus, she acted a lot like you when I told you, you were a faerie," I explain.

Laurel stands there, staring at me and then she's in my arms. She's crying again and I rub her back. Then I hear Caelia groan and I look over at her. She blinks a few times before she sits up. She looks around when she sees me. Then she screams.

**Caelia**

I hear people talking around me, but I don't recognize the voices. I open my eyes, my vision blurry. I blink a couple of times as I sit up, my head throbbing. I look around when I see Tamani and remember what happened. I scream as I get up from the couch I was laying on. I try to get as far away from them as possible. I stand behind the couch, not knowing where I am or what's going to happen to me.

"Caelia?" a girl says to me. I nod out of habit when people say my name.

"I'm Laurel. I'm not going to hurt you. We just want to talk and figure something out," she says, calmly.

I shake my head, holding back tears. I look to the door that's only a few feet from me. I bolt for it as fast as I can. When I'm out the door and down the path a few feet, I stop and see where I am. It's nowhere I've ever been before and it's beautiful.

"Caelia, wait," Tamani yells.

I turn around and see him running towards me. I step back and start to run away when he grabs my arm. Anger boils up inside me and I rip my hand out of his grip. I turn around and push him away from me.

"Get away from me!" I scream at him.

He reaches for my hand, but I jerk it away. I step back, but he keeps walking towards me.

"I said, 'Get away,'" I scream.

I watch, paralyzed, as a tree root comes out of the ground and hits Tamani in the chest, sending him flying.

"Tamani!" I hear Laurel scream as she rushes towards him.

He hits the ground with a thud and doesn't move to get back up. I fall to my knees when I realize what I've done. Everything around me is silent and the only noise is my sobs. Someone's hand rests on my shoulder and I look up to see Arlan standing over me. He smiles down at me and I smile back. Then a root wraps around him and pulls him away from me.

"Arlan!" I yell, trying to grab his hand, but miss.

The root raises him high off the ground and another one goes to grab for Laurel and Tamani.

"No, stop!" I yell.

"Please, someone do something," I say, falling to my knees again.

I sit there, trying to calm down so I can think. I close my eyes as I wipe the tears away, taking deep breaths. I hear a strange noise and when I open my eyes, the roots are gone and Arlan is on the ground. I sit there, confused, when I remember Tamani. I run towards them and see Laurel giving him something.

"Is he okay?" I ask her.

She turns to me and nods.

"Can I help?" I ask, feeling like I caused this.

I move to crouch next to Tamani, but Laurel shields him from me. I nod, getting that she doesn't want me near him. I get up and walk away, wrapping my arms around myself, the first time the cold's affected me. I shiver as Arlan puts his arm around me, warming me up. I look over my shoulder back at Tamani and Laurel, tears stinging my eyes. I look at the ground as Arlan leads me away. Everyone stares at me as I pass, whispering to each other. I keep my head down when we exit where we are, heading towards a huge palace.

"Where are we going?" I ask Arlan as people part to let us through.

"We're going to the Winter palace to see Jamison and Yasmine," he says.

I don't press him to explain more, just follow him quietly. We pass lots of people, all staring at me. We walk for what seems like hours. Arlan stops in front of a huge door that looks like ice. I almost run into him, stumbling to a stop. He pushes the huge door open, holding it for me so I can step inside.

We're greeted by two people: an old man and a girl who looks only a few years older than me. Arlan bows to both of them and I do the same. The old man chuckles, his laugh filling the room. The girl smiles as she walks towards me.

"You must be Caelia," she says and I nod.

"I'm Yasmine and this is Jamison. We're both Winter faeries like you," she says, gesturing to the old man.

He smiles at me and I look at Arlan. He just nods at me, as if to assure me that everything is fine. I face Jamison and Yasmine again.

"What do you mean 'like me'?" I ask.

"You're a Winter faerie since you sprouted in the winter, but when you were stolen we had no idea what type of faerie you were," Jamison explains.

There was something about him that made me trust him. I nod at his answer.

"There are different types of faeries?" I ask.

Yasmine nods. "There are four kinds: Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter. Spring faeries are the most common and make up the most of Avalon, then Summer and Fall. Winter faeries are the rarest," she explains. "Winter faeries can control plants and only one is born in a generation, if we're lucky," she continues.

Realization dawns on me. "You mean, I did that stuff out there," I say, shocked.

Jamison nods. "Winter faeries usually learn to control their powers at a young age, but since you haven't trained, your powers are very unstable," he says calmly.

I nod, accepting the fact that I really am a faerie. "So, what now?" I ask, looking up from my shoes.

"We teach you to control your powers," Yasmine says.

"How long will that take?" I ask.

"I don't know. Since Winter faeries are so rare, it's different for each one," Jamison says, looking down at Yasmine.

"You'll probably have to live here in Avalon for a while until you can control your powers," he says.

"What? I can't move here. My mom doesn't even know I'm a faerie. Plus, she'll probably never let me out of her sight after I tell her what I've been doing," I say, frantic.

I start to pace and the ground under us starts to rumble. The chandelier above us rattles and the tables shake.

"What's going on?" I yell over the noise.

"You need to calm down. The plants around us are reacting to your emotions," Yasmine yells over the mini earthquake happening a few feet under us.

I stop moving and take deep breaths. I close my eyes, picturing snow falling. The ground stops shaking and everything around us stops moving.

"Very good. It may not take too much time to control your powers than I thought," Jamison says.

"Hey," I say.

He laughs as I glare at him. "You are your parents' daughter," he says, looking down at me.

I frown as I think of Tamani and Laurel. "I should probably be getting back to my mom," I say, turning away from them.

Jamison nods. "I know how Laurel can be," he says.

I freeze, turning back to him. "Uh, I actually meant my adoptive mom," I say, looking down at my shoes.

Jamison's face falls.

"You should at least stay the night, so you can think things over," Yasmine says, smiling at me.

I look at her and know that I can trust her. I nod. "Okay, I'll stay for tonight," I say.

"Good, I can have someone show you a room when we're done," she says.

I turn to Arlan and hear Jamison and Yasmine walk away, giving us some privacy.

"So, you're staying here?" he asks me.

I nod. I stare at him, but he doesn't say anything else.

"Why didn't you say anything when we were talking?" I blurt out.

"It wasn't my place to say anything," he answers.

"What does that mean?" I ask, confused.

"I'm a Spring faerie," he says.

I wait for him to continue, but he doesn't. Then I remember what Yasmine said.

"So, you're like lower than everyone," I say.

He nods. "Well, that's just stupid. It shouldn't matter what kind of faerie you are, everyone should be equal," I say, throwing my hands in the air, frustrated.

Arlan laughs and I glare at him. "What?" I snap at him.

"It's just you really are like Laurel," he says, smiling at me.

I sigh, running my hand through my hair.

"Are you okay?" he asks, his smile fading.

I nod, looking away from him. A female faerie walks up to us.

"Are you Caelia?" she asks me. I nod.

"If you'd follow me, I'll show you your room," she says.

I turn away from Arlan and start to follow the faerie, but I pause. I whip around and kiss him before I can stop myself. I pull away from him and scurry after the faerie, looking back at a bewildered Arlan. I smile as we head to the room I'm staying in. We pass by several faeries who all bow their heads when I pass before going back to their work. The faerie who's leading me stops in front of me so I stop, too.

I look around, wondering why we're waiting here, when I see why we stopped. A female faerie chained up in handcuffs is walking down the hallway, surrounded by about twenty faeries, all of whom are armed with spears. I watch as they lead her down the hall.

That's when I notice that the faerie has a flower coming out of her back. _She must be a Winter faerie. _I look at her closely, feeling like I've seen her before. The faerie looks up at me as if knowing I'm watching her. Shock crosses her eyes, then anger.

She screams and struggles against her chains, but it doesn't seem to do anything. The faeries guarding her push her down the hallway, bowing their heads as they pass me. We continue towards my room and a nagging feeling builds inside my chest.

In the next few minutes, I'm in my room, lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. _Who was that faerie? _I get up, starting to get tired. I go to the closet to see if there's anything for me to wear. I switch the T-shirt Tamani and Arlan put on me and jeans I was wearing for a silk nightgown, my blossom feeling much better. I crawl into the bed, my eyes suddenly heavy. Sleep takes me as soon as my head hits the pillow.

I blink a few times, not knowing where I am. It's dark and I'm in someone's arms. I squirm, trying to get out of the person's grip, but they're too strong. That's when I realize I'm a baby. I look up at the person carrying me and see that it's the faerie from earlier. She looks down at me, frowning.

"This is what Laurel and Tamani get. They'll see how it feels to have their life ruined. They'll never know their daughter," she whispers, not knowing that I can understand her.

The faerie keeps running and I know we're in a forest. "They'll regret the day they messed with me, Marion, the true queen of Avalon," she grumbles, still oblivious to me knowing what she can say.

A few minutes pass and I feel her set me down. Lights flash behind me and Marion disappears. The light blinds me and I sit up in bed. I look around to see that I'm still in the Winter palace.

"It was just a dream," I whisper to myself.

I calm my breathing and sit there for a few minutes. I think about my dream and what happened. That's when it all clicks in my head. The memories come flooding back to me. I look out the window and see that it's morning. I jump out of bed and run out the door of my room.

I head down the stairs to the front door and push it open as fast as I can. I run down the path leading to the palace, not caring that I'm still in my nightgown. I run through what seems like the main garden and head towards the place Tamani took me yesterday. I stop to frantically look around for their house.

I spot it and run towards it with all my strength. I burst through the door, startling Laurel, causing her to break whatever was in her hand.

"Caelia?" she asks, confused, as she gets up from her chair.

I rush to her, wrapping her in a hug. I start to cry as she wraps her arms around me. I hear someone walk into the room and I pull away to see who it is.

"What is going on?" Tamani says.

I run towards him and hug him, still crying. He wraps his arms around me also.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

I shake my head, not able to talk through my sobs. He leads me to the couch and sits me down as I still cling to him. I calm down enough to pull away from him and see Laurel sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry," I say, between sobs.

"For what?" Tamani asks me.

"For everything. For hurting you and not believing you," I say.

Laurel squeezes my knee. "It's okay. I didn't believe Tam at first either," she says, grabbing his hand as she smiles.

I nod. I sigh, not being able to wait anymore. "I remember you," I whisper.

They freeze and stare at me. "What do you mean?" Tamani asks, squeezing Laurel's hand.

"I remember you, both of you," I say, getting up from the couch.

"But that's impossible. We never saw you. You were stolen before you were born," Laurel whispers.

"I know, but the person who stole me showed me you before she left me on the side of a road," I explain.

They just stare at me, confused. I sigh. "When I was born, the person who stole me took me here and showed me you. I, of course, didn't want to leave and started to whine. She covered my mouth and cursed at me. She then took me out of the gate and left me on the side of a road where my adoptive mother found me," I say, waiting for them to figure it out.

Laurel figures it out first. "You know who kidnapped you," she says as a statement, not a question.

I nod. "Who?" she asks. I look away from them, not wanting to say it because I know what they'll do.

"Caelia, who was it?" Tamani asks in a stern voice, putting a hand on my shoulder. I turn to face him, tears springing to my eyes.

"It was Marion," I whisper.

**Please review. I would really appreciate it. If you want the next chapter review and tell me how I'm doing.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dislcaimer: I don't own anything from the Wings series. I own Arlan, Maria, and Caelia. Sorry for updating so late. Hope there are still people out there who want to read this. **

**Caelia**

"Are you sure?" Tamani asks, staring at me.

I nod, not trusting me voice.

"Tell us what happened," Laurel says, bringing me to the couch. I sit down and explain everything: how Marion stole me just after I sprouted, and how she used her powers to get through the gate to the human world. After I get everything out, Laurel sighs, putting her head in her hands.

"Mom, are you okay?" I ask, squeezing her hand. It feels weird to say, but right.

She gasps, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Tamani puts his hand on her shoulder, but she gets up, his hand sliding off. I look at her, seeing my mom so vulnerable. She stops pacing the room and turns to face me.

"I'm fine. It's just I never thought I'd hear you say that," she whispers, her voice shaking.

I nod, knowing how she feels. I get up to hug her. I rest my head on her shoulder when it hits me. Everything that's happened comes at me and I'm crying. She rubs my back, comforting me.

"I wish I was able to do something about Marion," I whisper into my mom's ear.

She pulls away from me, something sparking in her eyes. She rushes out the door, running down the path towards the garden. I run after her.

"Mom," I yell as I rush towards her, but Dad stops me by wrapping his arms around me. He holds me back, preventing me to run after Mom. I struggle against his grip, but he's too strong. I stop struggling and start to cry. He pulls me into a hug.

"It's okay. She's not leaving you. She has something to deal with," he says to me, bringing me back inside.

**Laurel**

I run out of the house towards the palace. I resist the urge to run back to Caelia when I hear her yell. I hesitate for a second, but I push through it. I know I have to do this before I can face my daughter.

In a few minutes, I'm at the front doors. I push them open and head towards the throne room. I burst through the doors, surprising Jamison and Yasmine.

"Where is she?" I demand, not caring that I've interrupted something.

Jamison steps towards me, looking concerned.

"Who?" he asks, sounding sincere.

"You know who," I say, looking between them, waiting for an answer.

I tap my foot, getting impatient. I groan, frustrated, when they don't answer. I turn towards the door, ready to tear the palace apart to find her. I feel Jamison grab my wrist, stopping me from exiting the room.

"Laurel, wait. You need to calm down. You're not yourself," he says, calmly. He lets go of my wrist and I take a deep breath as I turn to face him.

"I am perfectly fine. Just please tell me where she is. I need to talk to her," I say, trying to be as polite as possible.

Jamison sighs, looking at Yasmine. She nods her head. Jamison nods back, turning back to me. He nods, leading me out into the hall. He turns right, walking deeper into the castle. We walk straight for a few minutes when we turn a corner to a set of stairs that lead down.

I pause at the top of the stairs and turn to Jamison. He nods, gesturing at the stairs. I turn back, taking a deep breath before I take the first step. The stair creaks under my weight, but I keep going. I get to the bottom where a door stands in front of me. I slowly turn the knob, a shiver running down my back.

The door opens with a squeak and I cringe at the eerie sound. I look back up at Jamison and he nods, encouraging me to go on. I walk into the room. The room is cold and moist, the only light coming from one tiny window in the corner. I look around when I see her. The anger that was boiling inside of me comes back full force. I slam the door, so no one will hear what we say. I stay where I am because I feel if I move, I'll rip her apart.

"Ah, Laurel, to what do I owe this pleasant visit to," she says, her voice hoarse from not using it.

She turns to me, her blossom withering as if it was the end of winter. Her skin looks pale even for a faerie. Her clothes are tattered and torn. She gets up from her corner and walks to the small window.

"Well, are you going to speak or did you come all this way just to stare at me?" she says, trying to get under my skin.

I shake my head, the rage inside of me growing by the second.

"I came to talk about what you did," I say.

Marion cringes and I know she knows what I'm talking about. She turns to me.

"What do you mean?" she asks, acting innocent.

I rush at her, pinning her against the wall.

"You know what I'm talking about. You stole Caelia and put her on the side of a road. She lived her whole life thinking her mother didn't want her," I say through clenched teeth, trying to calm down.

I let her go, moving away from the wall. I start to pace the room.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to find out that the people who you thought were your actual parents aren't," I shout at her.

Tears spring to my eyes, remembering how I felt. Marion laughs, her voice filling the small room. Her laugh echoes off the walls, sending shivers down my spine.

"You are so weak," she says, "but I applaud you for having the courage to come here."

I look at her, confused. She laughs again.

"Yes, I stole your seedling. Now you know how it feels to have your whole world crumble around you," she laughs.

The anger inside of me comes back again. This time, I push her against the wall, my hand around her throat. I squeeze as hard as I can when Marion starts to gasp. A few minutes pass and she starts to grab at my hands, but I hold on tight. When I think she's had enough, I let go and she falls to the floor, gasping for air. I look down at her satisfied that she suffered.

I stare at her, gasping, for a few minutes when I realize what I just did. My whole body goes numb as I walk out of the room. I walk up the stairs, feeling like I'm somewhere else. Jamison is still at the top of the stairs and when I see him, I burst into tears. He wraps his arms around me like he did when I always saw him when I was younger.

We stand like that for a few minutes. I pull away from him, sniffling.

"What happened?" he asks me, looking concerned.

I take a few deep breaths before I answer. I sigh, my breathing returning to normal.

"I went to see her because she's the one who stole Caelia," I say, waiting for his reaction.

His face lights up in surprise, but he doesn't say anything.

"I accused her of it and she admitted to stealing Caelia. I just got so angry that I . . . I . . . I strangled her," I say, softly.

Jamison gasps, looking at me surprised.

"I didn't kill her. I didn't even realize I did it until after. I just wanted her to suffer for putting Caelia through all of this," I whisper, looking at him.

He nods. "Nothing is more powerful than a mother's love and no one should be allowed to hurt a mother and child in any way," he says.

I nod, knowing what he's saying. I turn to head down the hall, Jamison following behind me.

**Caelia**

Dad brings me inside. I cling to him like a lost little girl. He motions for me to sit down, but I can't. I start to pace the room when I stop. I rush out of the house, wanting to talk to Arlan. I keep running even when I hear Tamani yelling at me. I get to the end of the path, wondering where Arlan lives. I run down the street, calling his name.

I run into an older faerie. She looks to be about fifty and she's carrying a basket with flowers in it.

"Excuse me," I call.

She turns toward me and smiles.

"You're Laruel's daughter, aren't you," she asks, walking over to me.

I nod, getting a little impatient.

"I was wondering if you know where Arlan lives," I ask, trying to be as polite as possible.

She chuckles. "You really are your mother's daughter," she says, pointing to the hut at the end of the street.

I thank her and run towards it, hoping she's right. I get to the door, hesitating. I stare at it, wondering if I should disturb him. I work up some courage and knock. I take a step back when a woman opens the door. My heart sinks a little when I see her.

"Can I help you?" she asks politely.

My voice catches in my throat and I don't know what to say. I stand there staring, when she sees my blossom.

"Oh, I'm sorry, come in," she says, motioning for me to step inside. "Who do I owe this pleasant surprise to?"

I stand there, staring at her when I realize she's talking to me.

"Oh, I'm Caelia," I say.

She nods at me. "Nice to me you, Caelia. Might I ask why a faerie of your stasis has come to visit my little hut?" she asks.

I look at her, confused, when I remember I'm a Winter faerie. "Oh, I wanted to talk to Arlan. I was told he lived here," I say in my most regal voice.

She nods. "Arlan, a Winter faerie is here to see you," she calls.

A few minutes later, Arlan walks in. When I see him, my heart melts. I just want to rush at him and wrap my arms around him, but I resist. When he sees me, his eyes light up.

"Caelia, what are you doing here?" he asks, pulling me into a hug.

The girl looks confused and I stifle a laugh at her face.

"Arlan, you know her?" she asks, dumbstruck.

He nods. "Caelia, this is my sister, Maria. Maria, this is Caelia. She's Tamani and Laurel's daughter," he says, introducing us.

"Nice to meet you Maria," I say, extending my hand for her to shake.

She looks at me, frozen in place. I pull my hand back, wondering if she's okay. Arlan pushes me towards the door.

"Come on, she'll be fine. She just needs to let the shock wear off," he says.

I laugh as we walk down the path leading to the street. We walk hand in hand, faeries staring at us as we pass. Arlan laughs, looking down at me.

"What?" I ask, smiling up at him.

He chuckles. "It's just funny. Your mom and dad were the first 'strange' couple Avalon has seen. A Fall faerie and a Spring faerie. Now there's us: a Winter faerie and a Spring faerie," he says, smiling.

I laugh, seeing what he means. We walk in silence for a few more minutes. I get lost in thought, not paying attention to where we're going. Arlan comes to a stop, making me stumble. He catches me before I fall flat on my face. I smile up at him, grateful to have him with me.

"So why did you want to see me?" he asks.

I shrug. "I just wanted to be with you. I felt so alone with my dad, but when I'm with you, it feels, I don't know, right, I guess. I remember my parents, but I don't really know them," I explain.

He nods, staring at me. I look away, his gaze intense. He wraps his arms around me from behind and rocks me back and forth. I lean my head on his chest, swaying with him. We stay like that for a few minutes when he lets go. I turn to him, sad that he stopped. I stare at him, wondering what's wrong.

"Arlan," I whisper, trying not to ruin the moment.

He faces me, staring me in the eyes, and then he's kissing me. I kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He deepens the kiss and I wish we could stay like that forever. Then, it's over and he pulls away from me. We're both breathing heavily and his eyes sparkle as he looks at me. He gives me a quick kiss and I look up at the sky to see it's dark.

I look at him and a feeling swells up inside of me. I stare into his eyes, hoping he feels it too.

"I love you," we both say at the same time.

**Reviewing is much appreciated. Please review. I will update as soon as possible. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Wings series and Avalon. My OC's are Arlan and Caelia. Also, I'm sorry for not posting in awhile, I've been busy and I hope you like it. *crosses fingers*  
**

**Chapter 4**

**Caelia **

I smile at him as I feel my face heat up. I stare at the ground, embarrassed. He lifts my chin so I'm looking straight into his eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed. I meant what I said and I hope you do, too," he says, smiling at me.

I nod, not wanting to break the magic of this moment. I look down at my feet and realize that I'm still in my nightgown. I smile, not worrying about what I'm wearing. I start to look around and see a beautiful tree looming over me.

I laugh. "How did I miss that?" I ask, looking back at Arlan.

He smiles, chuckling under his breath. "I didn't even realize we walked here," he says.

He walks up behind me, wrapping his arms around me, holding me in his arms. We stare up at the branches of the giant tree. The sight is breathtaking. Finally, I break the silence.

"What is it anyway?" I ask, looking up at him.

He smiles down at me. "It's what you call a tree," he jokes.

I hit him, playfully. "I mean, what's it for? Why is it here?" I ask.

He looks up at the tree. "It's called the World Tree. It's made up of faeries called the Silent Ones. Their combined wisdom is available to everyone, but you may not get an answer to your question right away or at all. I believe your grandfather, Tamani's dad, is a Silent One," he whispers ever so softly.

"Wow," I say in awe. "Can I ask a question?" I say.

Arlan looks back down at me. "You have a question?" he asks. "Sure, you can ask it," he says in response to my nod.

I slowly walk up to the tree, holding my hand out. My hand rests on the trunk, sending a shiver down my spine. I close my eyes and think of my question. _What am I destined for? _I repeat this over and over again in my mind.

Suddenly, there are millions of voices in my head. They whisper to me, but I can't hear what they're saying. Then, they're all quiet. I wait a few minutes, but they don't start up again. As I'm about to pull my hand off the tree, one voice slices through the silence like a knife.

_You will fight the one who took everything, but all too soon this will come. _

The warmth that had started in my arm and moved throughout my body starts to fade. "No," I whisper, slamming my fist on the tree, but it doesn't help. "Please say something."

A voice rises up from all the others, a burst of kindness from the somewhat unemotional tree. _You really are my son's daughter. _

The voices disappear from my head and my hand turns cold again. My hand falls to my side and my eyes fill with tears.

"Why does everyone have to make things so complicated?" I whisper, frustrated.

Tears start to roll down my cheeks when I remember the second voice. _It was my grandfather. _As I start to clench my fists, a hand rests on my shoulder. I turn around to see Arlan standing there. I forgot he was still here.

"It's okay," he says, pulling me into a hug.

I sob on his shoulder for a few minutes until I run out of tears. He rubs my back, soothing me. He pulls away from me, but not completely.

"Are you all right?" he asks.

I nod. "Can you take me home now? I don't think I can be alone on the walk back," I say.

Arlan nods. We walk down the path to the main garden. He holds my hand and squeezes it whenever we see a faerie. His presence gives me enough strength to make it to the front door of the Winter palace.

We stop before we go in. He doesn't say anything and neither do I. All he does is kiss me goodbye and walks away. I stare at him as he heads down the path. Right before he disappears completely, he turns and smiles at me. That smile helps me all the way to my room.

When I get inside, I keep on my nightgown and fall onto my bed. I stare up at the ceiling, thinking about what the World Tree told me.

You know one of those times when you realize you should have paid attention in a class instead of goof off and cram the day before the final? Well, right now is one of those times. I think back to all the classes I've had and what I've learned from my human mom, but I can't think of anything.

I finally exhaust myself that my eyes grow heavy and I fall asleep.

I'm looking down on a group of people. I float above all of them and when I try to call out, no one hears me or looks up to see what's going on. I squint, trying to make out who's below me.

A few minutes pass when I float down to the ground. As I get closer, I see that two of the people are my mom and dad, only younger. The others are blurred out so I can't see who they are.

I watch as my mom gives something to my dad. A few minutes pass, but nothing happens. Tears start to fill her eyes and she screams at one of the blurred out people. I look down at my dad and see that black tendrils cover his chest. I gasp as they start to reach towards his face. Then, they start to retract.

My mom shouts out, yelling at him to breathe again. Suddenly, his chest rises again and he starts to cough. She threw her arms around him and then he opens his eyes.

Tears start to flow from my eyes, watching them like this. After a few more minutes of watching them hug each other, I float away to another scene.

I see Mom running towards Dad. They start to talk and I watch their face expressions, not able to hear what they're saying. I frown when I know they're arguing, but I smile when I see them kissing. I think of Arlan and me when I watch them.

The next scene I see is in the main garden. So many faeries are gathered in the garden, looking towards the gate. Mom, Dad, a girl and a guy I don't recognize stand together. Jamison and Yasmine stand with them. I gasp when I see Marion. She's all alone except for her guards.

She's commanding the sentries to stop my mom and dad, but they don't. No one is supporting her. Yasmine is suggesting that if she wants my mom and dad to be stopped, she has to do it herself.

I float towards my parents just in time to see my dad open the gate with a key. I gasp as they step through the gate back to California. I cheer with the crowd as they disappear. Then, everything around me fades and I sit up in bed.

I slow my breathing down, trying to sort through what I just saw. As I'm trying to figure out what I just witnessed, my mind starts to drift back to what the World Tree said. Something clicks in my head and I know what the World Tree was saying.

I bolt from bed, wanting to talk to my parents about what I saw. This time I remember to change. I quickly put on a sundress and run out the door of the palace. I head straight for my parents' house, hoping they're both there.

Everyone stares at me when I burst from the main path. I sprint to the house and run right into it, not bothering to knock.

My parents jump up from their positions on the couch. They smile when they see me and my mom comes to hug me as Dad sits back down on the couch.

I sit down in one of the chairs, bringing my knees up to my face. "Um, I don't know how to ask this, but when did you guys finally realize you were meant to be together?" I ask, hoping they tell me the truth.

Mom cringes and I know it's a sore subject for her. Dad's the one to answer.

"Well, when we were younger, I was your mom's guardian and I guess it was love at first sight," he says.

I sigh, shaking my head at them for lying to me.

"That's not true," I state.

"How come?" Dad asks.

"I know what happened. I saw it," I say, "dad, you were poisoned or something and it was killing you, so Mom had to create a potion to save you. When she thought you were dead, I knew she was going to kill herself to be with you, but eventually you breathed and opened your eyes."

They stare at me, not saying anything, so I continue.

"Then you guys argued because Dad, you were leaving or something and Mom didn't want that. She wanted to be with you. You finally believed her and I was the product of that," I say.

I let them think that over and I look around the room, anywhere but at them because I don't want to look at them right now. After a few minutes of silence, Dad sighs and says something.

"Wow, but I have just one question: how do you know all this?" he sighs.

I build up some courage and finally look at them. I don't see disgust or freaked out looks. All I see are two very confused faces. I sigh and answer them.

"I fell asleep last night and dreamed it. I thought I was just dreaming at first, but then I realized it was real," I explain.

I don't tell them about the one with Marion though. I ask about what happened that day and am fascinated when they're finished telling me.

"So Marion was trying to keep you, David, and Chelsea in Avalon?" I ask, trying to wrap my head around the adventure of that day.

Mom nods. "That's right," she says.

"So, anything else you wanted to talk about?" Dad asks me.

"Oh, Dad, I talked to your dad yesterday," I say.

"Really?' he asks, shock written all over his face.

"Yeah, he said I'm definitely your daughter," I tell him.

"You certainly are," he says as he gets up to hug me.

I hug him back, relishing in the moment. "Hey, Dad, I'm gonna go for a walk to clear my head," I say.

He nods. I get up and head down the path, not in any hurry this time. I walk towards the World Tree, thinking about what I'm supposedly destined to do. I get to the tree and look up at its magnificent branches. I ponder why there are leaves on it when it's winter.

I sit down beneath the huge tree and close my eyes, the sound of the wind blowing in my ears. I start to nod off when an alarm sounds from far away. My eyes snap open and I'm running even before I even realize it.

_Wow, it _was_ too soon. _

I pause at the garden and head towards the Winter palace expecting that's where it's going to happen. It takes about an hour to get to the front doors with all the faeries in a panic. As I'm about to open the doors, I hear a scream coming from the direction of the garden.

I curse under my breath and head back in that direction. When I finally get there, I'm out of breath and looking around frantically.

Suddenly, everything is silent and no one is moving anymore. I look around, wondering what's going on. The crowd parts around me, forming a path towards the gate. I don't move to walk down it. I look ahead of me and I'm frozen in place.

My parents and Arlan are tied up, struggling to get free. The next thing I see is Marion, smirking right at me. My legs start to walk towards her, anger building up inside of me.

I feel a power surging from deep inside of me. I raise my hands and roots come out of the ground from behind me. I keep my pace towards her, knowing that this is it.

"Ah, Caelia, so glad of you to make it," she says, "however, I think I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Suddenly, I'm on the ground, the roots I called falling back into the soil. Marion hit me with her powers and I didn't even see it coming. _How am I going to stop her? _

I sit up and shake my head, trying to clear my head. I look around, trying to get my bearings. That's when I see Jamison and Yasmine, tied up as well. I'm on my feet in seconds, bringing the roots back to the surface.

"Hey, Marion, you're a real bitch, you know that," I yell, sending my army of roots straight at her.

**If you want to find out what happens next, please review and PM me if you want. I would love to talk to you and get some of your input. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wings characters or Avalon. I own Caelia and Arlan. Here is chapter 5. I ended the story in this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it. I think it's a nice story and I hope you do to.  
**

**Caelia **

Marion falls to the ground, groaning in pain as my roots hit her right in the chest. I run towards my parents and friends, breathing heavily. I'm a few feet away when I go flying, hit by some force field.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Marion says, getting up, "I can't make it that easy."

I get up, holding my side as the sap inside me comes gushing out. I fall to my knees, my energy starting to fleet. I close my eyes, my body shutting down. I hear Marion laugh, thinking she's won.

I start to lose consciousness when I hear my mother yell my name. A burst of energy hidden inside of me keeps me going. I struggle to my knees, placing my hands in the soil surrounding me. It feels cool on my skin.

I let out a sigh as I think about how to defeat Marion. I shudder, nothing coming to me. I hit the ground with my fist, frustrated. I take a deep breath, calming myself. I look up and catch Arlan's eyes. He smiles at me, knowing that I can do this.

I think about how I can protect myself. My hands dig into the soil when I picture myself wearing fortified sentry armor. I close my eyes, concentrating on the image. Suddenly, I feel something on my arms.

I open my eyes to see the soil crawling up my arms. I don't move, scared I'll disturb the process. When the soil's covered my arms, it starts to harden. I flex my arms, able to move them. I poke the soil, not being able to break it.

I stand up, looking down at my legs. They're the same as my arms, covered in soil. I close my eyes, picturing a helmet and chest plate. I feel roots wrap around my legs and move upwards. They wrap around my chest, tightening so they can't be penetrated. I open my eyes to see a helmet lying on the ground in front of me.

I bend down to pick it up and put it on my head. It fits perfectly and I look up to watch Marion celebrate. I don't interrupt her. Instead I walk over to where everyone's tied up. The force field pushes me back, but I push forward. I struggle to take a step and I do. I push against the force field, taking another step and another.

Finally I break through, running towards my parents first. Now that I'm closer, I see that Marion tied them up using roots. I try to untie the knot, but it won't budge. I bring a root to the surface and ask it to cut the 'rope'. It agrees and soon, my parents are hugging me. When they let go, I run to Arlan and untie him, by cutting the roots.

A second after his roots fall to the ground, I'm thrown back again. I get up, my armor falling away. Marion has stopped with her laughing and has roots popping up all over the place. One root wraps around my mom and dad, raising them above the ground.

"No!" I shout, running to stop it.

I get to them too late. They're already above my head where I can't reach them. I turn to Marin when I hear a noise behind me. Arlan, Yasmine, and Jamison are all being grabbed by roots. I stare in horror as they're all raised up as if they were on an elevator.

"No!" I shout again, not being able to save any of them.

Behind me, Marion laughs. "How do you like it to have everything you've ever had taken away from you?" Marion hisses at me.

Tears start to slide down my face. I fall to my knees, clenching my fists.

"Aw, is little Caelia getting angry," Marion says in a baby voice.

I stare at the ground, my tears soaking into the soil. A shudder escapes from me. I get up, shaking.

"You win," I whisper.

Marion smirks at me. "What was that?" she asks, putting her hand to her ear as if she didn't hear me.

_That bitch. _I sigh. "I said, 'You win'," I scream at her. "You win. You've had your revenge."

Marion shakes her head, chuckling. "Dear Caelia, I'll never have my revenge," she laughs at me.

"Then what will it take for you to stop?" I sob, falling to my knees again.

She shrugs her shoulders, not answering me.

"Take me," I whisper, tears starting to roll down my face again.

"What?" Marion asks, real surprise in her voice.

"Take me instead. Let everyone else go and take me; do whatever you want with me, just let everyone else go," I say, shivering.

"Caelia," I hear Arlan say.

"No," my parents shout.

I look up, finding Jamison and Yasmine. Jamison nods at me, understanding what I'm doing. I look to Yasmine. She mouths 'Thank you' and I nod at her.

I get to my shaking feet, waiting for Marion to set everyone down.

"Well, I suppose I could do that," she says, a smirk in her voice.

"Just let them go, please," I beg.

Marion throws her head back, laughing. "I never expected Laurel's daughter would ever beg," she laughs, wiping a tear from her eye.

I stare at the ground. I start to shake even more, thinking about what Marion's going to do to me. Suddenly, a bolt of electricity runs through my body. I scream because of the excruciating pain. I feel my skin start to peel and char.

I fall to the ground, my head hitting it with a thud. I start to twitch, the electricity still in my system. My head starts to throb from the impact. I start to black out when I hear a scream and a laugh. Then someone's holding me.

I cringe under the pain, but my body doesn't move. I try to open my eyes, but they don't want to work. I hear people talking around me, but I can't tell who they are. Someone starts to cry and before I lose consciousness, I hear someone whisper my name.

I groan; my whole body is stiff. I open my eyes, but everything around me is black. I get up, making sure I don't bump into anything.

"Hello," I yell, but all I get is my echo.

I take a step and light blinds me. I blink, trying to return my vision to normal. When my vision returns, I look around, but don't see anything. I look up and see that I'm underneath a spotlight.

"Hello," I say again, but I still don't get an answer.

I take another step and a ball of light appears a few feet in front of me. I walk towards it, looking around to see if anyone is there, but I still don't see anything. I touch the light and my hand goes through it as if it's some kind of portal. I pull it back, making sure nothing happened to it.

Then, as if of their own will, my legs walk me through the portal. Everything around me is black, but I feel like I'm in my own body now. Before, I felt detached from my body as if I was a ghost.

I can feel my limbs, but I can't seem to move them. I try to open my eyes, but they don't seem to work. My whole body feels numb, yet I can feel every part of it.

As I struggle to make my body work, I hear a noise. It seems like it's coming from far away. I hear it again, but it's closer now. It keeps getting closer until I'm able to figure out what it is.

I listen to the sound of someone crying as I strain to hear other noises. That's when I hear someone talking. I can't hear what the person's saying, but I know there are more people around me.

After a few minutes of listening to the sobs and words of people I can't determine, another person joins the conversation and another. I hear more people talking around me, but I don't know who they are. In total, I think there are six people, but I can't be sure.

Suddenly, my hearing gets better and I can hear what the people are saying. I hear my mom, my dad, Arlan, Yasmine, and Jamison_. _I try to yell out to them, but I can't. I just sit there, listening to them speak.

"Why? Why did you have to leave? We just got you back," I hear my mom sob.

"It's all right. It's going to be okay," I hear my dad whisper.

Someone moves and I picture my mom shrugging my dad's hand from her shoulder.

"Caelia, Caelia. Why Caelia?" I hear Arlan repeat over and over.

"She was a beautiful faerie, just like her mother," Jamison says.

"I would have loved to have been able to get to know her and teach her what I know," Yasmine whispers softly.

_I'm here. Mom, Dad, Arlan, I'm alive. _I try to shout to them to tell them that I'm alive, but no one seems to hear me.

Then everyone goes quiet. I don't hear anyone speak, cry, or move. It's as if everyone's disappeared and I would never know for sure. Then a voice breaks the silence.

"How do you like it? It doesn't feel very good to have your whole world ripped away from you, does it?," Marion hisses, her voice covered with hatred and triumph.

"Just stop, please. You've won already, Marion. Can't you see that? Just leave, go someplace else so you can cause more harm there, but just . . .," Mom trails off.

I hear Marion laugh. It echoes throughout my head, making it feel like it's going to split open.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here and I'm taking back what is rightfully mine," she says.

I hear screams and a thud, but I don't know what's going on. I struggle against my body, trying to make it do something, but nothing happens.

"No!" I hear Dad yell. He runs away from my body to help someone else. I start to get frustrated and angry that I can't do anything.

"Haven't you done enough? Do you have to hurt Jamison and Yasmine as well?" Mom yells at Marion.

Marion laughs again and I cringe, the sound sending a shiver down my spine.

"I will _never _stop. You all must feel my pain," she cackles.

Anger boils up from within me. I listen to Marion laugh and shout at Arlan and Mom. My frustration and irritation grows as I hear what Marion says to my mom. I feel a fire ignite inside of me.

Suddenly, my eyes pop open and I sit up. I look around and see everyone staring at me. My eyes fall on Marion and the flame inside of me increases. I jump up and am in front of her in a split second.

I grab her by her throat and raise her off the ground. I feel roots wrap around my legs and pick me up. I get higher and higher, Marion struggling against my grip on her throat.

I smile, watching her try to break free of my hold. I let her go and watch her fall. Everyone gasps as she continues her descent and I don't move to save her.

Just before she's about to hit the ground, I raise my hand and a root comes out of the ground, catching Marion. The root lays her on the ground where she grabs at her neck, trying to breath.

I lower my hand and the roots around my legs lower me to the ground. They go back into the soil and I walk towards Marion. I squat in front of her and make her look me in the eyes.

"W-what . . . are you going . . . to do . . . to me?" she croaks out.

I just stare at her, making her suffer like the way she made the people I love suffer. I don't say anything when I place my hand on her shoulder. She looks away from me, but I yell at her to look at me. She agrees and turns her head back. I stare into her eyes, concentrating on what I'm about to do.

I groan as a surge of power bursts inside of me. It knocks me off balance, but only for a moment. I right myself and never break eye contact with Marion. She tries to look away, but I know she can't.

A bright light surrounds us as Marion slumps and moans against the pain of what I'm doing. After a few minutes, she screams. I imagine the pain is excruciating. The light vanishes and Marion falls to the ground.

I sigh, getting up from my spot on the ground. I walk over to my parents when I hear Marion laugh.

"Do you really think a little pain is going to stop me?" she spits out.

I don't answer her. I just wait for her to realize what I've done. She raises her arm, obviously trying to conjure roots, but nothing happens. She does it again and still nothing happens. She screams and then starts to sob.

"What have you done to me?" she cries.

"I've turned you into a Spring faerie. You no longer have the powers of a Winter faerie," I answer.

I turn away from her and continue walking towards my mom and dad. When I see them, I can't control myself and I run towards them. Then, I'm hugging them and crying into my father's shoulder. He comforts me and when I pull away, I smile through my tears. I look around and see Arlan checking if Yasmine and Jamison are okay.

He pauses, and then looks up. He smiles when he sees me. I look to my parents and they nod. I run towards him and he starts to run towards me. When we meet, we're kissing so passionately that I know my lips will hurt in the morning. Arlan pulls away first and I smile up at him when I see his green eyes.

"Hey," he says, his voice hoarse.

"Hey," I reply, not knowing what else to say.

Then he's kissing me again. We're interrupted by a scream. I pull away and turn to see Marion trying to make a root come up out of the ground. I frown, feeling sorry for her. _It must be horrible to lose such great power._

Arlan and I turn away from her, walking to where everyone else is. When we get closer to Jamison and Yasmine, I breathe a sigh of relief when I see that they're both okay. My mom gives them both a blue potion and I know they're going to be fine.

They all turn to me when we approach. They stare at me and Arlan does, too. I look down at my feet, knowing what they're asking. I sigh and look up.

"When I 'died', I guess is how you put it, I was in this black place. A portal appeared and I guess I was put back in my body, but I couldn't do anything, except listen to what was happening around me," I explain, "then I heard Marion talk to Mom and I kept getting angrier. Then something clicked and I had control of my body again. About turning Marion into a Spring faerie, it was kind of just 'an in the moment' thing."

Jamison gets up with a groan. Arlan goes to his side to help him, but he waves him away. Jamison slowly walks towards me. When he gets to me, he smiles and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I always knew you were special. You saved us all. Without you, Marion would have hurt thousands of faeries before we could have stopped her," he says.

I nod, tears filling my eyes as I think about what would have happened if I hadn't woken up. Jamison catches a tear and I smile up at him. He walks away towards the Winter palace with Yasmine right beside him.

I stare at them, watching them leave when Yasmine pauses and turns. She mouths, 'Thank you,' and I nod at her. She smiles at me before she turns back to Jamison and is gone.

Arlan walks up beside me and throws his arm around my shoulders. He kisses the top of my head and I smile up at him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. I hear a laugh come from behind me and we turn around to see my parents standing before us.

Dad has his arms wrapped around Mom like Arlan has with me. Dad smiles and winks at me as he kisses the top of Mom's head. I laugh knowing what he's doing.

"Don't they remind you of some, Laurel?" he asks my mom, teasing.

She smiles, laughing. "They do, but I can't put my finger on it," she answers, tapping her chin with her finger as if in thought.

Arlan smiles down at me. "Don't listen to them," he says to me.

I smile back. "It's okay. They're just jealous that we're a cuter couple than they were," I say loudly so my parents will hear me.

They both gasp in fake shock.

"Tamani, did you hear what our daughter just said?" my mom says.

Dad nods, smiling. "I did, Laurel."

"Then I guess we're going to have to punish her," she answers.

I frown, thinking I went too far. That's when Mom throws a potion at me, sending purple smoke everywhere. I scream as I'm grabbed and lifted off the ground. I playfully hit my abductor. He lets me down and I scramble away. I turn to see my dad laughing. The smoke starts to clear and he walks towards me to help me up.

I make a root sprout in front of him and he trips over it. I laugh as he falls to the ground. Then, Mom and Arlan join the fun and we're in a war to see who can make the other laugh the most. After an hour of this, I stop running around, sitting under a tree to rest.

I watch as my parents go against each other, forgetting about me and Arlan. I look at Arlan and he comes over to sit down next to me. He grabs my hand, holding it in his.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

I nod. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about all the things that I'll never have with my parents, but I don't care. I have the future to look forward to," I say.

"What do you see in the future?" Arlan asks, seriously.

"I see my parents and getting to know them. I see Jamison and Yasmine teaching me to control my powers. I see myself living in Avalon," I answer.

Arlan looks at me, knowing I forgot about him. "What else?" he asks.

I look up at the sky, the wind blowing through my hair. "You," I say.

Then he kisses me.

**Reviewing is much appreciated. I would like to know what you thought on how the story turned out. Feel free to ask questions and I'll answer them as best as I can. Thanks. **


End file.
